A system of sanitary mixer fittings is known (DE 19622368), in which an identical connecting casing can receive with the aid of a plurality of cartridge adaptors a set of mixer fittings. The universal casing contains two depressions, whereof one is constructed for receiving the adaptor and the other for receiving valve parts.
The problem of the invention is to provide a system of sanitary fittings, which has a simple construction and which can easily be installed.
For solving this problem the invention proposes a system of sanitary fittings having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of dependent claims, whose wording, like that of the abstract, is by reference made into part of the content of the description.
The installer or plumber firstly connects and fits the connecting block with the water pipes of the house plumbing. After fitting the pipes can be flushed and their compression strength checked. After completing the construction work the user still has a possibility of choosing which sanitary fitting is to be fitted to the connecting block. He can not only choose the colour or shape of the fitting, but also the nature thereof. It is possible to fit both thermostatically controlled fittings, single lever mixers or other fittings. There is no need to use all the connecting pipes or through openings of the joint face of the connecting block. It is e.g. possible for the connecting pipe intended for the mixing water to be unused.
According to a further development of the invention, the sanitary fitting has a fitting body or structure, which has the fitting-side joint face and channels or ducts leading from the latter to the sanitary fitting. Thus, the fitting body is on the one hand adapted to the joint face of the connecting block and on the other to the fitting parts to be housed in it, e.g. valve tops or mixer cartridges.
According to a further development of the invention, the fitting body can be connected in at least two different positions to the connecting block and consequently also the sanitary fitting. Thus, independently of the arrangement of the pipes of the house plumbing, the user-desired or prescribed orientation of the sanitary fitting is possible. In particular, the two positions can be displaced by 180xc2x0.
The fitting body can e.g. be screwed directly to the connecting block. For this purpose the latter can have tapped holes into which the fixing screws can be screwed.
According to a further development of the invention, by fixing the fitting body to the connecting block it is simultaneously possible to provide the water connection. It can both be a connection of the running water from the entrance pipes to an outflow in the sanitary fitting and to an outlet, which is located at the mixing water pipe, to which the connecting block is connected, or connections to hollow chambers, e.g. for sound absorbers or silencers.
According to the invention, all the functional parts of the sanitary fitting are placed on the side of the joint face facing the fitting, so that the connecting block only provides the actual connection to the installation pipes and makes available openings connected to said pipes in the joint face. According to a further development the joint face can be flat. This makes it possible to give the connecting block a very shallow construction, so that it requires little space perpendicular to the wall surface.
According to the inventions in its joint face the connecting block can additionally have at least one blind hole. This blind hole can e.g. form the space necessary for housing a silencer.
The connecting block is advantageously constructed in such a way that it can be fitted in different positions, e.g. turned by 90 or 180xc2x0. For this purpose all the pipe connections of the connecting block can be identical and therefore interchangeable.
According to the invention, two pipe connections of the connecting block are interconnectable through the sanitary fitting and/or fitting body.
According to the invention, the fitting body not only receives a single sanitary fitting, but also more than one fitting, For example, the fitting body can receive a mixer fitting and an outflow reverser, which can be two completely separate parts.
According to the invention, the sanitary fitting has conventional cartridges.